Journey of a life time
by Olitzfic
Summary: Hi, this story is going to be about how Fitz and Olivia met and all of the trials and tribulations they went through to be together. This is my first story, so I would love to hear what you guys think of it. So I hope you enjoy it, if you don't like it, I would like to know and I would love it if any of you had advice on how I should make it better! :)
1. Chapter 1

Characters in story: *Fitz, teddy, Olivia, Jake, Huck, Harrison, Katie, Martin, Abby, Quinn, Marisa and Howard pope, cyrus, mellie.*

Chapter 1: Off to college!

Olivia Carolyn pope was about to embark on a journey of a life time. Today was the day she left behind her parents and go off to college. She lived in Berkeley, California. She was the youngest of 3 kids. She had an older brother named Martin who was in the army and an older sister named Katie, she was an english professor at UCLA. She was the only one left home with her parents, Marisa and Howard pope. Her parents were retired. Her mom was a lawyer and her father was a college professor. Her parents were both devastated about Olivia going far away for college. She knew that they would miss her terribly but she needed to get away from here parents to live a little.

Around 12:00 that evening, she headed to the airport to catch her flight to Connecticut. Her flight was going to departure at 1:00, so she came early to make sure she wouldn't miss it. "Were gonna miss you Olivia", her mother said hugging and kissing her forehead. "I'm gonna miss you guys too. But I think it's a good idea that I'm this far", she said caressing her mother's cheek. She seen the look on her mother's face and thought over what she said before speaking again. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I mean it would be a good lesson that I could learn by being on my own and learning how to fend for myself. Regardless of what happens I'm always gonna miss you guys", she said hugging both of her parents. "Here's something that I think will help you out while your there", her father said as he handed her a credit card. "Thank you so much dad, I love you", she said as she kissed his cheek. "There's $4,000 dollars on it, don't spend it all in one day", he said smiling while nudging her arm. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled her phone out and looked at the screen. It was a text from Abby. Olivia and Abby have been best friends since boarding school. They were both going off to Yale together. Which made it even better.

*Abby*- "Hey, where are you?"

*Olivia*- "I'm at the airport with my parents. Where are you?"

*Abby*- "I'm at the airport looking for you. Where are you sitting?"

*Olivia*- "I'm sitting by a vending machine and I'm by the window were the planes are stationed. Look, I'll stand up and wave and maybe you can see me."

As she got up She turned around and started waving her hand. "What on earth are you doing?", her mom asked. "I'm trying to tell Abby where I'm at.", she responded.

*Olivia*- "Do you see me yet?"

*Abby*- "yea, I'm on my way."

"Hey you guys", abby said as reached them. "Hey abby", Olivia said as she hugged her best friend. "Hi mr. And mrs. Pope", she said hugging them both. Once everyone said there "Hi's", Olivia and abby sat and talked about everything and nothing. "Were gonna go get something to eat, do you guys want anything", she asked her parents as she pulled Abbys arm. "No, were fine", her mother said. Making there way to get something to eat, Olivia walked into someone knocking all of their things to the ground.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention where i was going", she said picking up his things. "Its okay, i wasn't paying attention either", she heard his deep voice say. She looked up to only seeing him looking at her. She couldn't believe how blue his eyes were. They were the most beautiful pair of eyes she has ever seen. His hair was fantastic, he had that curl that would never get messed up no matter how many times you mess with it. His arms where so ripped, you could see his veins. He wore this tight shirt that allowed you to see his defined chest and his abs.

As they both slowly got up they never broke eye contact. He was really tall. He seemed to be about 6'2" maybe a little taller. "Ahem", abby said interrupting their staring contest. "Oh, sorry I'm Fitzgerald Thomas grant III", he said to abby. "Hi, Fitzgerald, I'm abby", she responded. Abby could tell that Olivia was still making goggly eyes at fitz, so she nudged her shoulder. "Oh... hi... Im Olivia", she said shyly looking away. "Hi Olivia, I'm Fitzgerald Thomas grant III, but you can call me fitz", he said looking her over. It became silent again before Olivia spoke again. "I believe this belongs to you", she said handing him back his notebook. "Thanks", he said as he took the notebook out her hand. For a short second there fingers brushed up against each other. "Well i have to get going, it was nice meeting you girls", he said before walking pass them.

Now it was 12:45 and they needed to hurry up and get something to eat before the plane came. They made their way to subway and ordered their food and walked back to where Olivia parents were. "What was that?", abby asked Olivia as she took a bit of her sandwich. "What are you talking about?", she said with a confused look on her face. "Im talking about you and that fitz guy", she said with a smirk on her face. "All i did was help him pick his things up, thats all." She said looking away. "Yea right, and i suppose the lengthy staring contest was your way of helping him.", abby said. "Look theres nothing to talk about just let it go." She said rolling her eyes at her friend. "Okay, i'll stop talking about it for now", abby said with a devious smirk. As they finished eating it was time for them to go. They said there goodbyes and made their way to the ticket line. They gave the lady there tickets and started down the tunnel. As they got settled in there seats, Olivia put her head phones in and relaxed. They would spend the next five hours on there way to Connecticut. Yale university here they come!


	2. Chapter 2

Characters in story: *Fitz, teddy, Olivia, Jake, Huck, Harrison, Katie, Martin, Abby, Quinn, Marisa and Howard pope, cyrus, mellie.*

When the plane began to land, abby nudged Olivia on her shoulder to wake her up. "What", she said with her eyes half open. "Were here!", abby squealed. Olivia opened her eyes wider and looked out the window. It looked beautiful. The sun was about to set, which made the sky look light pink and baby blue. Once the plane landed everyone got ready to unboard the plane. Once they got off abby and Olivia made their way to baggage claim. They waited until their luggage came and called a cab to Yale university.

By the time they made it there it was already 6:45, so they just decided to go to there dorms and set their things up. Luckily abby and Olivia shared a dorm together so it made it even better. "I can't wait to start exploring Yale, to see what hot boys they have", abby said as she unpacked her things. "Yea, right you only came here for the boys", Olivia said sarcastically. "Uh no that's not true", abby said rolling her eyes at Olivia. "Well it sure does sound like it", she responded. "How about that guy", abby said with a smirk on her face. "What guy are you talking about?!", she already knew who she was referring to. "Uh, what was his name... ah Fitz. How about him", she said. "For pete sakes abby just let it go. That was a one time thing I'm probably not even gonna see him again.", Olivia said in an aggravating tone. "Ok, ok I'll stop talking about it.", abby said surrendering. "Now that I think about it, it wasn't even a thing, all I did was help him pick his things up", she said pondering over the situation. "Yea, but while we're here, I want you to find a boyfriend", she said. "Abby, thanks for worrying about me but I don't want a boyfriend. I'm still trying to recover over my last break up.", She said looking away. A couple of months ago she was in an abusive relationship with this guy named Jake. He was always jealous and controlling. He didn't even like her being around her friends. Abby despised him a lot, so they were both relieved when he went off to college. "I know but it's been three months since your break up Liv, you can't stay single forever. Well you can but that's not the point, that point is is that I want you to be happy", she said. Olivia knew they could go back and forth for hours, so she decided to make a compromise. "Ok, if I get a boyfriend you have to go out with whoever I hook you up with no matter how they look", she said sticking out her hand to Abby. "Deal", abby said as they shook on it. "Good, well I'm gonna go shower and go to bed", Olivia said as she got her pjs. Once they were both done they went to bed. Olivia couldn't wait for tomorrow!

**Thank you guys for the positive reviews and advice! I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! And sorry that this chapter is so short!**


End file.
